


Little Light

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri tells the story of how he did not confess to Byleth, good thing his baby don't mind.





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired by three houses, it had been years since I published something.  
also Dimitri still wants ten children, that will be the next story.... probably or the pregnancy of the first child. its all love and fluff but I have angst coming... like heavy angst.  
(English not my first language, :p)

since he was born every day was filled with everlasting happiness, just a look at the baby and Dimitri could be happy for the entire day no matter what, now with this child to call his own he couldn't look back to the days before he was born.  
More or less. Looking at his Wonderful... beautiful... Intelligent...kind... voluptuous... He didn't have to go that way...but his wife! Wife nonetheless...  
He looked at the baby in his arms, which was looking back at him he had to let a happy sigh.  
"Suppose you and I have to thank everyone, if not for them you wouldn't be here... We wouldn't be here"  
"Bah!" Dimitri smiled and give him his finger which little Jeralt eagerly and happily took.  
"Let's just hope next time I'm the one to give you advice on Love's matter and not them..." He could remember that fateful time he asked his friends for help.  
~~~~~~~~  
Many years ago.  
He finally came back to his senses, Rodrigue Dying hurt him, and yet thanks to him and the professor he was back, she helped him, stayed at his side and go each step with him to help him recover, and at last, she did... And he now sees how a complete asshole he has been to her. Ashamed is not fit for how he felt when looking at her after all she's done for him... And not only that after finally coming back to his senses, but he also came back to an old routine he hated, which he was doing right now, at half of a meeting concerning the next attack to do at the empire and... And all he could do was look from the Professor to the papers and back, sometimes hearing and sometimes not at what was being told. He wasn't to blame, his dear teacher did so much for him. Even before coming back she did so much for him he just... He could NOT develop some feelings for her. He knew it, he wasn't an idiot...(well he was but not that kind of an idiot) when he starts looking at her his heartbeat got faster, when she smiled he became red-faced, when she was sad he wanted to kill whoever did that. And he just... He was desperately in love with her, and he knew, he just hoped he wasn't obvious.  
WRONG. Sylvain noticed before he was even aware of his feelings, And that was on the academy days.  
He teased Dimitri SOOOOOO much, and yet he couldn't stop feeling like that, he was glad he had them, he remembers that time they were both in the goddess tower sigh he wanted to confess and he ruined it, but he promised himself that when he got graduated from the academy he will tell her all his feelings.  
That day didn't come.  
And lo and behold five years passed and he was mad with revenge. even if no one wanted to be close to him when he was like that she still took time to go with him tried to bring some sense and even bring him some chamomile... How was she so kind? He will never know but he was glad she was.  
"What do you think your highness?" Shoot... He looked up and everyone was looking at him including his Professor who was smiling, what were they talking about again? Something about the Kingdom... Probably? He needed to think fast.  
"I believe the strategy is good yet we need an extra plan if the empire were to surprise us with something else" good good that probably fooled them.  
"What has that to do with repairing the dining hall?"  
Fuck  
"Well we never know when the empire could come here and attack, that's what I was referring to"  
"Ah, I see! How meticulous!"  
He needs to pay attention... NOW! STOP LOOKING AT HER! Fucking hormones...  
The rest was uneventful thank goodness and now he was alone, in the Gazebo, he remembered when the Professor invited students to this tea party's of her, many of them studied harder to get a little time with her. And yet she had time to have a tea party with him once a week.  
The first time he had one after being aware of his feelings was, to say the least, horrible wonderful, he was all red and she thought he was sick and she just had to get closer to look at him and practically put in his face her big brea-  
"Dimitri!" Aghdjsbjshsldhdj he looked around. There she was! And and... Her big- no! Stop! Look at her, not those big things.  
"P-professor, what brings you here?"  
It was quite late, to be honest, so he wasn't expecting anyone less HER here. She brings up her basket, which had all the things necessary for a tea party.  
"You looked very uneasy at the meeting, and I thought you would need some time to relax, would you like to have a tea party?"  
Sigh he couldn't say no to those eyes...  
"Y-yes, thank you professor"  
"Then let's go"  
And in a few minutes, they were having tea.  
Together.  
Alone.  
Just the two of them.  
In the night.  
With candles.  
Yeah, nothing strange.  
"Now, tell me, what was on your mind in the meeting?"  
Always perceptive.  
"I'm... I'm sorry I do not-"  
"Dimitri, you're a really bad liar, I knew you just came up with something at the meeting"  
"Mh..."  
Damn, he was busted, what now...  
"Was it perhaps...." He put the teacup at his lips.  
"A matter of love?"  
"Gah! Aha!" He almost kills himself with the tea, ridiculous, if Edelgard could see him right now, she wouldn't hesitate to laugh at him.  
She giggled while he tried to recompose himself.  
"It looks like I'm getting better at joking"  
She smiled at him when he finally got back normally to his seat.  
"P-please professor don't joke with that..."  
"Oh? Maybe you do have them..."  
"No, I... I assure you that's not the case"  
"Then why were you looking at me in the meeting"  
Again... perceptive....fuck...  
"I....I.."  
What to say? What to do? He wanted to confess everything but... But he couldn't he, it just, it wasn't the moment... But if he lies... She will know...  
"I... Thought about you"  
"Mh?" She looked confused.  
"More like... What I did to you... You were always kind to me, and you tried to get the best out of me even though I wanted to keep everyone out I" he looked at his hands.  
"I really... really don't deserve any of it" he closed his eye. He felt like that... Of course, he forgot, he did horrible things...he doesn't deserve hap- warm? He looked up and saw her worried, taking his hand with both of hers.  
"Dimitri, I told you this before but I will again, you have suffered enough, what you need now it's to recover, if I'm kind is because you deserve it, you needed something and I gave it to you, now more than ever you NEED us, just as much as we need you, and even so I would have done it, because you're important to me" she gave a final smile.  
"Professor..." He felt like crying.  
She got up suddenly, he looked at her and she got to him, took his head and put him close to her neck.  
"You're important to all of us, one way or another"  
They keep like that for a few moments and then separate.  
"Thanks, professor"  
"It's nothing Dimitri, your health is more important than anything, please stop thinking those things and pay attention to our meetings right now okay?"  
"Yes, professor..."  
She seated again.  
"Then let's enjoy the tea as it lasts alright?"  
"Yes.....in..in fact I would like to go and rest now"  
"Oh! It's alright Dimitri, go and rest please"  
"Thanks for everything professor" he got up and fastly go away from the Gazebo. He saw her putting all in her basket from afar and continue his path to his room. Finally, on it, he saw Sylvain's room which had the door open.  
He ignored it and go inside his room and closed the door.  
"....DAMN IT!"  
He got down the door and put his hands on his head nervously.  
"Why now?!" Her face was so cute and adorable worried of him and now... Now she hugs him, and even though half his face was on her neck, his other half was on her chest.  
God he couldn't he was going to explode if he didn't tell her soon! He loves her! He loves her so much he-  
"Your highness are you alright?" Was...that Ingrid?  
He got up Fastly and opened the door, Ingrid and Sylvain were both outside looking worried.  
"We heard you scream are you alright?"  
"I'm... I'm fine thanks for worrying"  
Wait...  
"Ingrid, why are you here?" It was pretty night now, probably 1 or 2 am.  
She suddenly got red on the face.  
"Now now Dimitri you don't ask that to a lady"  
"Ah so she was with you"  
His face said busted.  
"Let's leave the topic we'll leave and will not ask questions."  
Maybe he could ask him... After all almost every woman falls for him.  
"In fact... I need your help, Sylvain"  
"His help?!"  
"My help?!"  
They answered at the same time.  
"Ah...yes "  
"Your highness please whatever it is, seek it in someone else!"  
"Hey! I'm a pretty good adviser!"  
"I'm afraid only he can help me..."  
"Oh? Only me?" Sylvain Looked at Dimitri from top to bottom two times and grinned.  
"Let me guess, is about the crush you have in the Professor"  
Now he was busted and red in the face.  
"W-wait! Crush?!" Ingrid looked surprised at him.  
"You don't have to scream it!" If by any means the professor were to hear...  
"You never noticed? It was pretty obvious he was very in love with the Professor five years back, he always had those puppy eyes for her"  
"Sylvain stop"  
"Oh c'mon your highness is nothing to be embarrassed about"  
"I had no idea!"  
Dimitri took a shoulder from each of them and bring them to his room, he didn't need anyone else to know that.  
"so? what do you need help with your highness?" Sylvain had a big grin on his face.  
"I... I want to apologize with the Professor..."  
"And?"  
"And I want to tell her how I feel about her"  
"Well that's pretty easy"  
Ingrid looked at both of them.  
"I can't just tell her Sylvain"  
"Why not?"  
"I treated her horribly"  
"Your highness if you let me" Dimitri looked at her.  
"The professor has expressed multiple times how much she cares about everyone I'm sure she won't mind"  
"But-"  
"Okay listen you feel bad? Well then let's make it better, invite her to dinner just the two of you That's the trick"  
"Mh... I'm not sure"  
"Your highness I normally don't condole Sylvain's advises but this time he is giving one which I feel could success without nobody being punched in the face"  
"You didn't punch me in the- AGH!" She hit him with her elbow.  
"Are you sure it will work?"  
"Sure!"

~~~~~~~~~~  
And he got ready, he made a decent dinner, he prepared the gazebo for a perfect dinner. What he got more nervous was asking the professor. He asks her to come with the premise of making strategies for training. Good idea yes yes...  
"Easy right?" Sylvain said with a grin on the face.  
"Yes of course" he felt motivated, he had made everything look romantic, what every woman would kill for and he made a special effort in the food, he knew her favorite food so he asked for a few specific stuff and favors, and voila he had the perfect date...  
Date...  
DATE?!  
he had a date... With her... Oh God...his heart starts beating so much it was going to explode.  
"Now remember, relax and be smooth with her and when you believe the atmosphere is the best to tell her"  
"Alright...yes I can do that"  
"Go for it, your highness"  
He goes to the gazebo and sits there waiting for the Professor he waited a few minutes and after a while, he saw her coming to him, he instantly got up.  
"P-professor I'm glad you could come"  
"Thanks for the invitation, Dimitri!"  
She was going to move the seat but he fastly took it.  
"Allow me, Professor"  
"Ah thank you"  
He looked at one side and saw Sylvain who give thumps up.  
And go back to the seat.  
"So what kind of training you wanted to review?"  
"Ah... I... Want to apologize, Professor, I bring you here with false premises"  
"Oh?"  
"I...I wanted to make dinner for you, as a coin of gratitude for all you have done for me"  
"Ah I see, you didn't have to lie to me for it"  
"I'm sorry, I thought you would say no"  
She smiled, God that smile makes him see stars.  
"I would never say no Dimitri"  
His heart skips a beat he's sure.  
"I well... Hah... Thanks... Professor"  
"And please next time tell me, maybe then I can dress more appropriate"  
"Ah yes of course!"  
He keeps smiling, yes... Next time...  
Next time?! Does she want the next time?! Wait... different clothes?! What other clothes does she have?!  
He feels the blood going to his face.  
"Dimitri are you alright? You're red"  
Oh shit, she was worried, if it was something like all the other times she will get up and try to see what's wrong with him.  
"I, I'm just a bit hot do not worry"  
"You should change then"  
"Ah no don't worry about I can bear it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Please let's enjoy the dinner"  
"Mh... Alright then, let's eat this looks delicious!"  
Her eyes when looking at food, it was so mesmerizing, he wished she would look at him that way too... He took the fork and got ready for a piece of meat to enter his mouth, just a bit of talk more and he will confess everything he-  
"Professor!!" Huh?!  
She and he looked at Cyril who was worried.  
"Cyril? What's the matter?"  
"We need help, we have a problem with a fish!"  
"A fish?!" She looked surprised.  
"Fish?" He was worried  
"Yes, a fish!" Suddenly Flayn appeared.  
"It's the biggest fish I have ever seen so big it blocked the entrance of the aqueduct!"  
"We need all the help we can gather Professor! Your highness!"  
"M-me?!" Oh no this was just getting worse and worse  
"Let's hurry please!" Byleth got up as soon as she could.  
"Dimitri let's help!"  
"Ah..y-yes"  
And so they go.  
At the end the fish was as they said big reaaaaally big Flayn and Byleth thought about all the ways of cooking it already, but Even so Dimitri had to help get the fish out, he was wet and smelled like fish, that wasn't the way he thought this night was going to end, at least he left his coat in a barrel so it didn't get wet.  
But still, fish.  
"Ahhh I'm tired, that fish will make the chefs work tomorrow," she said happily on the stairs next to Dimitri.  
"Ah yes"  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Not at all Professor I just, this isn't how I expected the night to end, to be honest"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot about the dinner you made"  
"It's alright, it must be cold by now so eat it right now doesn't have sense"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Again don't worry Professor"  
"But thanks anyway for making it I'm sure it was delicious"  
"It was nothing, to be honest"  
"Well but I'm sure you put a lot of effort into making it"  
"Ah.. w-well"  
"Thanks, Dimitri" she smiled so sweetly it was like he was under a spell and smiled back. He was so under the spell he didn't saw her getting close to him and when he finally noticed she was next to his face, suddenly there was a little warm on his cheek.  
He saw her eyes again.  
"Goodnight Dimitri" she got up and go walking.  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
His mind stayed like that for a few minutes until his gears start operating again.  
She kissed him.  
She kissed him willingly on the cheek.  
This was not how he wanted the night to end but it was pretty close, but now he had a grin on his face that no one will be able to destroy.  
He finally heard steps, Sylvain finally came after leaving the two alone.  
"Sylvain...I didn't tell her.." the steps stopped  
"I didn't tell the Professor that I love her and yet I got a kiss from her I think I'm just a bit in heaven"  
"Um... I'm not Sylvain" his eyes widened and he looked around, Mercedes... Mercedes AND Felix were behind him.  
Oh shit...  
"We're not Sylvain thank goodness, and frankly I don't care if you told the Professor yet or not"  
This was the worst scenario.  
People who know Dimitri loves the Professor:  
Sylvain  
Ingrid  
Mercedes  
Felix  
"ignore what you heard! I don't need more people to know my feelings towards the professor"  
They look between themselves then at him again.  
"Are you still out of your mind? Everyone knows you're in love with her, you boar"  
People who know Dimitri is in love with the professor:  
Everyon-  
EVERYONE?!!  
"What do you mean by everyone?!"  
"Do I have to make a list? Professors, nuns, knights, students, as I said, everyone"  
Everyone...  
Everyone is a lot of people...  
The Professor is a person. That means that she's part of everyone...  
While he was thinking all that, outside in the real world.  
Felix and Mercedes were looking at him, he became pale as a ghost. Felix moved his hand in front of him and he didn't react.  
"Huh... I broke him"  
"Felix..."  
Then suddenly Dimitri blinked  
"Huh?!"  
"Well look who's back from dreaml-"  
Dimitri took his shoulders  
"DOES THE PROFESSOR KNOW?!"  
"n-not that I'm aware of"  
He sighed, that would be his doom.  
"Gods if she knows then I..."  
"She doesn't know"  
"Oh?"  
Both men's looked at her.  
"Ah well you see, a few nights ago we were with the girls, drinking and having fun, of course the love theme got out easily, the professor said as I recall 'I don't believe anyone is in love with me, probably because I'm too serious and stoic’ so I believe you’re safe for now Dimitri"  
"For now"  
He got to one side.  
"I'm doomed"  
"Oh Dimitri" she put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the professor must feel the same way as you"  
He looked at her, she was smiling  
"Really? “he smiled  
"She's just being nice"  
"Felix!"  
"Ugh..."  
"If you want we can help you out!"  
"We?" Both Dimitri and Felix asked  
"She looked at Felix.  
"Yes, we! As We all his friends"  
"All?" Dimitri asked this time  
She just gives a final smile.  
And before he knew it he and everyone else was in the dining hall.

"You could give her a gift, she's always giving gifts to everyone," Annette said happily  
"That’s. A really good idea"  
"Just... Do everyone a favor... Don't gift her a dagger..." Sylvain had a smirk on his face.  
"A Dagger?" Ashe asked.  
"Sylvain"  
"Ah you see, the last time Dimitri gave a gift to a girl it was a dagger now that little girl is the empress of the adrestian empire"  
"Wait...Edelgard Was that girl?!"  
Ingrid asked finally.  
"Oh, you bet she was, that's why we don't need someone else to beat us, less the teacher"  
"Well, that's really bad luck then..."  
"Don't gift her a dagger please"  
"I won't give her a dagger!"  
"But... Professor likes fighting maybe she'll like the dagger..."  
"Oooooooh right..."  
"The boar won't give her a dagger! Are you all hearing yourself?"  
"Well you could give ideas Felix," Sylvain said.  
"Why not a new fishing set?" Ashe gives his idea.  
"Or a ring" everyone looked at Ingrid.  
"What? Let's be honest here, it's all or nothing"  
"The first time in my life and I can say this, Ingrid that's a horrible idea!" Sylvain almost screamed.  
"What did you say now?!"  
The first time he asked all his friends for help with the Professor and last...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A new day started and first thing first was to get ready to see everyone in the war room, but after getting ready he decided to go to the church and pray a little, at least it was very early in the morning so no one will see him.  
Yet in his path to it, he saw her, the woman of his many dreams and owner of his heart.  
She was in the cemetery in front of a tomb with flowers on her hands.  
It was pretty early, but between going to pray and go with the Professor he will look blasphemous but the professor.  
He was walking to her.  
"-ready to choose one"  
Choose one? Choose what?  
"Professor?"  
She looked behind and at his sight smile.  
"Dimitri, it's very early to be out"  
"I could say the same"  
She giggled, God that giggle will be the death of him.  
"You're right, I was just giving my father news about everything, I have been careless and... And forgot to visit him" she looked away, sadness going on her face.  
He wanted to wash away all that sadness but even he couldn't bring the dead ones back...  
"It's alright Professor, you don't need to explain yourself"  
"Well thank you, Dimitri"  
She looked back at the tomb.  
"Can I ask you something" she looked back at him.  
"Of course, Professor anything"  
"How was your mother like?"  
"M-my mother?"  
"Yes, I don't remember my mother, but he always said she was kind and every time she smiled it made him smile, I don't know what kind of person can do that, to be honest"  
Oh, if she knew, a little smile made his entire day.  
"Ah well... My biological mother died when I was very young, I can't quite remember her"  
She nodded  
"But Patricia, Edelgard's mother was like my real mother to me, she was kind and caring, she always took care of me. But... Sometimes I felt like she was very distant, I know now that it was because of Edelgard. And yet I can't forget what Cornelia said about her. Did she love me? Or she loved Edelgard enough to try to kill me? Did she even care about me?. It's hard"  
"My mother died giving birth to me, but... My father said she could choose if herself or me, and choose me, she loved me with her life and yet I can't feel something besides gratitude.  
She died for me and yet I never knew anything about her until here"  
She smiled.  
"I believe both of us have complicate feelings towards our mothers" she smiled at him  
"It seems so" he smiled back  
"My father told me one time when giving me the ring of my mother that he wished me to find someone like her, someone who loves me no matter what" his heart start beating fastly was...was she... Did she?!  
"And I ask myself" oh.... oh goodness!!!!! Was she going to ask?  
She looked at the tomb.  
"Should I stay alone because if I have kids, I would probably do the same as her, but I don't want to cause such sorrow to my..."  
"Beloved"  
She looked at him, then moved her head in confusion.  
"Ah! Beloved Professor I mean! That's what you are to m- us!  
"No, I think beloved is the right answer, Dimitri, thanks" his heart beats uncontrollably on his chest.  
"It's nothing, Professor...I I have to go now I'll see you later alright?"  
"Yes of course!" He got away as fast as he could  
"Oh goodness," he got in his room and took his hair.  
"I almost say it..." He looked between his finger to the room, the bed was too small for him, but he found a way to sleep, the desk where he spent many nights writing...  
*"I don't want to cause such sorrow to my..."*  
"Beloved..." He looked at his hands.  
Then heard a knock on his door.  
"Dimitriiii"  
Great just what he needed...  
He turned around and opened the door.  
"Yes, Sylvain?"  
"I just thought about a great idea, a new form for you to confess to the professor"  
"I decided Sylvain, I won't tell her yet".  
"Oh? You were very excited to tell her"  
"I know but... She said something that made me realize I can't tell her just yet... We will fight Edelgard soon and... If I die, I would make the professor suffer... So, after all this war ends finally, I will, that's my decision"  
"Well... I won't tell you what to or not do, if that's what you want, then do it"  
"Thanks, Sylvain, I appreciate it"  
"Yes, but now you have another reason to survive your highness, don't go dying on us now"  
"I won’t, I swear"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days before going to Embarr Dimitri asked the Blacksmith to make a Ring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The celebration was big, everyone was happy for the victory, there were music and food.  
Many others were on their grieving.  
Even though he must be happy, Killing Edelgard didn't bring joy, he tried to give her the last opportunity and she didn't take it, another dead to add at the voices. But he and his friends are alive, and more importantly, the professor is too. He looked around searching for her, but she was nowhere to be found.  
"Searching for the Professor?"  
He looked at Gustav  
"Ah Gustav...well yes"  
"She got outside for fresh air"  
"I see, thank you, Gustav"  
"Good luck your highness"  
He got red.  
"Thank you" and so he goes outside, he looked around again and saw her on the distance walking towards the church. He goes fast walking but she was far away. Finally, he saw her going to the goddess tower.  
Did she know how late it was? There was still the coronation tomorrow morning. If someone told him years ago he was going to be King of Fodlan instead of Faerghus he would have called them crazy, but now... An entire country, he was nervous for two reasons, the coronation tomorrow And the ring on his pocket, he had to do it, now or never and never wasn't an option!.  
He goes up the stairs and finally saw her, being graced with the little light of the Dawn.  
Was it that late? Or early?...  
He gave step after step he will finally tell her his feelings, he was in front of her now, he opened his mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The eyes of his baby were looking at him intensely after the story.  
"And now we're here, thanks to them I won't have gotten the courage to tell your mother how much I love her"  
The baby looks at him blinking a few times then sneezed. Dimitri took a handkerchief and clean his nose and a bit of his lip.  
"I don't know if you liked the story or not, a sneeze is not an answer" he heard the door open and saw her, the center of the story he just told walking to him.  
"So this is where you kidnap my baby"  
"As far as I know you need two to make a baby, and I'm the other half"  
She seated next to him and look at the baby.  
"And as far as I know is eating time for Jeralt"  
She took him from Dimitri and put him close to her breast so she could feed him.  
He looked at his wife, his wonderful, amazing, beautiful wife.  
"Something the matter Dimitri?"  
"I love you"  
She smiled sweetly.  
"I love you too"  
He looked at the baby who was eagerly drinking from her.  
"And our little light too"


End file.
